Scooterstar's Prophecy
by SpiritSkyTheWarrior
Summary: Scooterstar started out as a normal, pampered kittypet. His life seems to take on a curse, as he loses his family one-by-one... but not all at once. After his sister has kits, he receives a horrible prophecy- "One who's pelt glimmers in the night will betray you. Green eyes and sharp claws will kill one close to you. Death and betrayal will start a war." Can Scooterstar stop a war?
1. Chapter 1

Scooter hadn't realized that the day he joined the Clans would be so difficult. It started out as any normal day of a pampered kittypet—lazy and boring. Scooter leaped from the chair he was sitting in and crept slowly across the floor. Arching his back, he stretched from his long nap.

 _I wish the housefolk would feed me_ , Scooter thought _. I'm never going to survive if they don't_!

Scooter jumped on the nearest windowsill. His paws scraped at the ledge—he had barely made it, thanks to his plump belly. The sunlight seared at Scooter's eyes, burning them each time he looked up at the sky. Scooter's eyes narrowed as he seen a small cat emerge from the bushes behind his home.

 _And just what does she think she's doing here? On my land?_ Scooter thought, rage building up inside of his bones. He scraped furiously at the window. _Where is that pesky housefolk kit when you need her?_

Finally, after about a minute of scraping, the short housefolk kit peeked at the cat. She began shouting words that Scooter couldn't understand _. Just let me out, you stupid kit!_ Scooter slammed into the window, and, surprisingly, it opened with such ease that he flew out of the window like a bird.

The beautiful cat narrowed her eyes at Scooter. "And just who are you?" She spat.

"I am Scooter, the owner of this land! Just what do you think you're doing here?" Scooter snarled, unsheathing his claws.

"Calm down, kittypet. I'm not here for a fight." The she-cat sighed pointedly.

"Then just what are you doing here, and where are you from?"

"I am Silverfoot, deputy of ThistleClan. We come from the forest near your… den." Silverfoot replied.

"Silverfoot? That's an odd name." Scooter mewed.

"So is the name Scooter."

"So tell me why you're here again?" Scooter tilted his head. Silverfoot looked back at the forest and flicked her tail.

"We've had a vision. My Clan's medicine cat, Vineheart, believes that you are the cat that StarClan has summoned. That is why I am here, Scooter."

"If you're asking me to join the Clans…" Scooter began.

"Yes, I am asking you to join the Clans. But, if you don't have an answer now, I will come back tomorrow. Meet me by your fence at sunrise." Silverfoot quickly meowed and padded off into the forest. Another rustling noise sounded behind Scooter. He turned around and seen his mother, Stream, padding towards him.

"Hello, Stream." Scooter purred. Stream narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you're leaving to join the Clans, then I'm coming with you." Stream meowed. Scooter's eyes widened in shock.

"You can't just leave Burr and Leaf!" Scooter gasped. "They need you!"

"Your father and sister are coming with us. They cannot live the life of kittypets any longer—I know that you can't either."

Scooter knew his mother was right. Sighing, he lie down on the soft, earth-scented grass.

"What are you doing?" Stream purred with amusement.

"I have to get used to the feel of the grass beneath my paws."

"So you want to go? To the Clans, I mean." Stream purred.

"Yes, I think I do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, sleepypaws." A familiar voice sounded over Scooter's shoulder.

"Hmrm?" Scooter groaned, stiff from lack of sleep. He turned his head to see Silverfoot sitting near him.

"Have you made your decision?" Silverfoot mewed, her voice filled with worry.

"Yes. I am coming to live with the Clans." Scooter purred.

"Oh, StarClan! Thank you!" Silverfoot gasped and twined her tail with his. Scooter leaned his head into her shoulder, breathing in her sweet, flowery scent.

"Scooter? Is it time to go?" Stream poked her head out from around the corner. Silverfoot leapt from his side in shock.

"Oh, great StarClan, you scared me!" Silverfoot grumbled.

"Silverfoot. It is nice to see you." Burr mewed, coming from around the corner.

"Same to you, Burr. Where is Leaf?"

"I am here. May we leave now?" Leaf stumbled from around the corner.

"Yes, of course. Let us leave." Silverfoot meowed, and flicked her tail, beckoning them to follow. Scooter walked up to her side, his soft fur brushing hers. Silverfoot looked at him, her eyes widening, but she didn't move away. Leaf snorted with amusement.

"Looks like Scooter's found a mate." Leaf teased. Burr flicked her with his tail.

"That's no way to treat your brother, Leaf! I shouldn't have to treat you like a kit!" Burr snarled. Leaf glared at her father.

"That's quite enough, you two." Stream mewed pointedly, wedging herself between the two arguing cats.

"You both sound like apprentices." Silverfoot purred with amusement. Scooter shot her a warm look.

It had only been a few heartbeats when a hollow log came into sight. Leaf tilted her head in confusion.

"What is that?" Leaf asked. Silverfoot turned to look at her.

"That's the entrance to the camp." Silverfoot snorted, and padded through the log. Scooter followed close behind. He gasped as he seen the large clearing. A small stream passed right through the middle, with dens lying on either side of the camp.

"You look like you just seen a monster, Scooter. Are you alright?" Silverfoot purred with amusement.

"What? Yes, I'm fine… this is all just so much to take in." Scooter sighed. He looked up from his paws, and noticed a bunch of cats staring in his direction. His pelt felt hot with embarrassment.

"Swiftstar! I have brought the Cat of the Stars and his family!" Silverfoot called. A tan colored she-cat leaped from a tall, sand covered rock.

"So I see. Welcome to ThistleClan, Scooter." Swiftstar bowed her head with respect.

"What's wrong with her muzzle?" Scooter whispered to Silverfoot.

"She's growing older and older by the minute. That grey fur is from old age." Silverfoot whispered back. "It won't be long until I'm leader."

Scooter hadn't realized that everything here was so organized and busy. He had always dreamed of living in the forest; he didn't think it would be this difficult.

"May all cats old enough to leap into the trees gather beneath the CrownRock for a Clan meeting!" Swiftstar called. Scooter's ears perked up with unease.

"Come on, you mousebrain." Silverfoot purred and nudged his shoulder. Scooter numbly walked forward, and he realized that all eyes were on him and his family. Leaf, who was at Scooter's shoulder, looked around nervously.

"What's happening?" Leaf called up to Swiftstar.

"You'll see." Swiftstar answered coolly. She flicked her tail.

"Cats of ThistleClan, I present to you our newest additions to our Clan. Scooter, the Cat of the Stars. Leaf, his younger sister. Stream, the mother of the kits, and Burr, the strong father." Swiftstar called. Cats were streaming from their dens to see the newcomers.

"Scooter," Swiftstar mewed. "Do you promise, from this day until you earn your warrior name, to protect the warrior code and learn the ways of a warrior?"

"I… I do." Scooter whispered.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Scooterpaw. Your mentor will be Brownrock." Swiftstar licked Scooterpaw's head, and he licked her shoulder in return. He turned around to see a muscular, brown tom staring at him. Scooterpaw bowed his head in respect.

"I am Brownrock, your new mentor." The sturdy tom mewed. He purred in amusement at Scooterpaw, who had stumbled forward to greet him. "You might want to work on your balance, to start."

"O-okay." Scooterpaw stammered. He turned around as he heard light pawsteps behind him—Silverfoot was glaring at Brownrock.

"Stop teasing him. You know very well that he's… well, was a kittypet. He's never learned the ways of the Clans." Silverfoot snapped. Brownrock looked surprised.

"Well, since you seem to be so grumpy with such a little tease, why don't you go tell Swiftstar?" Brownrock taunted. Silverfoot bared her teeth at the senior warrior. Scooterpaw bristled in anger. He threw himself at the brown warrior, unsheathing his claws.

"Go, Scooterpaw!" Leafpaw called.

Scooterpaw swiped both of his paws at Brownrock's muzzle, leaving claw marks on his cheeks and ears. Brownrock wailed in pain, and jumped to his hind paws, lashing out with both forepaws.

 _Tail on the ground… paws forward and evenly spaced… got it!_ Scooter thought with triumph. He leaped into the air and landed on the warrior's back—Brownrock couldn't reach him from here. Scooterpaw swiped at his shoulder blades and bit the back of his neck lightly. Brownrock crumbled beneath him, exhausted.

"Why did you do that?" Brownrock snarled. Fear and anger flashed in his icy blue eyes.

"It serves you right for teasing him, Brownrock." Silverfoot snapped. She turned to face Scooterpaw, affection welling in her eyes.

"You fought well—for a kittypet." She mewed, teasingly. Scooterpaw knew that this wasn't meant to hurt him; in return, he licked Silverfoot's shoulder.

"Hey, Scooterpaw!" A small, sand colored apprentice called out. "We want to see that move you used!"

"Okay!" He shot an amused look to Silverfoot, and padded to where the two apprentices were sitting.

"I'm Sandpaw, and this is Starpaw." Sandpaw mewed and pointed his tail at a black-colored she-cat.

Scooterpaw noticed that Starpaw had scars crisscrossed across her face. Starpaw glared at the ground.

"Don't stare, Scooterpaw. Her mother abused her as a kit—attacked her, threw her off a steep hill… Ashheart even tried to drown her. None of these worked. It only made Starpaw stronger." Sandpaw whispered. Scooterpaw padded up to Starpaw's side, and whispered, "Your scars make you look beautiful. Don't worry about the others."

Starpaw looked at him in surprise. She hadn't expected a compliment from such a new apprentice.

"Looks like we've got a new couple already." An elder with one eye was meowing to his den-mate.

"Yes, I can see that, Spottedfur." The other elder purred with amusement. Scooterpaw's pelt felt hot—he was only trying to make the black she-cat feel better.

"What's this about a new couple?" Silverfoot asked, padding up to Scooterpaw's side.

"They think that I like Starpaw." Scooterpaw answered her. Silverfoot looked pained by his answer.

"Well… do you like her?" She asked after a moment. Scooterpaw looked at her in shock.

"Of course not! I don't even know her that well!" Scooterpaw felt angry that Silverfoot thought something so silly.

"Silverfoot," He mewed quietly, "I like _you_."

"As do I," Silverfoot meowed back. "I want to be your mate once you become a warrior."

"Then wait for me." Scooterpaw whispered. Silverfoot put her head on his pelt.

"I'll always wait for you."


	3. Chapter 3

Two moons had passed since Scooterpaw had joined ThistleClan. His mentor, Brownrock, was teaching him well, despite the fear and anger that had passed between the two. Scooterpaw had grown quite fond of his mentor.

"Scooterpaw! Stop daydreaming and get a move on!" Brownrock yelled. Scooterpaw shook his head, and suddenly remembered that they were on a hunting patrol.

"Sorry, Brownrock." Scooterpaw mumbled. He parted his jaws to see if there was any prey nearby. Scooterpaw caught the faint scent of a plump, juicy vole. His paws prickled with excitement as he stalked carefully along the soft, forest scented grass. Scooterpaw spotted the brown vole a few mouse-lengths away. He crept forward softly until he was a tail-length away, and he pounced on the vole. It let out a shriek of surprise as Scooterpaw nipped its neck, and it fell still under his jaws. He picked up the vole happily and walked back towards the clearing where Brownrock was standing. His mentors eyes lit up in surprise.

"You found vole!" Brownrock licked his lips. "Great catch!"

Scooterpaw's pelt felt hot from the praise of his mentor. Brownrock wasn't usually this happy.

"Is something on your mind, Brownrock?" Scooterpaw asked curiously. Brownrock looked back at him in surprise.

"What have you heard?" Scooterpaw noticed that his pelt was prickling in shock.

"I haven't heard anything. You just seem happier than usual."

"Starpelt is expecting my kits!" Brownrock purred. Scooterpaw's jaw dropped in shock. He hadn't expected the cranky warrior to find a mate. Brownrock lowered his voice carefully.

"Your warrior assessment is tomorrow. Think about Silverfoot." He murmured. "I want you and my sister to be together just as much as I do."

Scooterpaw had only recently found out that Silverfoot and Brownrock were kin. It had shocked him, but after studying both cats carefully, he noticed that they both had the same muscular shoulders and bright blue eyes.

"Scooterpaw!" A familiar mew was calling for him. He turned around, and came face to face with Starpaw. Her gaze was lined with happiness.

"What is it, Starpaw?" Scooterpaw asked.

"It's my warrior ceremony! Come on!" Starpaw purred, taking his tail in her jaws. Scooterpaw left out a yelp.

"Hey, that's my tail in your mouth!" He snapped. Starpaw let go of his tail.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's fine. Just let me go get my vole." Scooterpaw meowed, and turned to the plump vole behind him. He grasped it in his jaws carefully. Starpaw was already half-way to camp.

"Starpaw! You rotten little she-cat!" Scooterpaw called teasingly, and hared after her. Starpaw looked back in surprise as Scooterpaw barreled into her.

"Ow! You huge lump of fur, get off of me!" Starpaw mewled, pushing up with her paws into Scooterpaw's stomach.

"That's my stomach!" Scooterpaw mewed, and realized after the words had left his mouth it had sounded stupid.

"No, I thought it was your face." Starpaw purred with amusement. She twined her tail with his and purred. Scooterpaw felt a shock of surprise, and seen the warmth in her gaze.

"Starpaw…" Scooterpaw started. But the look in Starpaw's eyes gave Scooterpaw a weird feeling of longing. He couldn't believe he felt this way about a different she-cat than Silverfoot!

"Come on, let's go." Starpaw meowed, letting her tail leave his. The two apprentices walked side by side, pelts brushing, back to the camp. As soon as they entered the hollow log, a startled shriek broke the silence of the clearing. Scooterpaw bristled and shoved Starpaw out of the way. His eyes widened as he seen multiple SeaClan cats crowding the clearing.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on here?" Scooterpaw snapped.

"We have a few… visitors." Burrvine meowed, weaving through the crowd to stand by his son. Streamstrike wasn't far behind him.

A sharp yowl sounded at the base of the CrownRock. Scooterpaw focused his attention towards the front, where Starpaw and Sandpaw were standing. Swiftstar was sitting on the base of the CrownRock.

"Starpaw, please step forward." Swiftstar mewed. Starpaw walked forward until she was standing a tail-length away from Swiftstar.

"Ancestors of StarClan, I present to you Starpaw. She has trained harder than any other apprentice," Swiftstar shot an apologetic look to Scooterpaw. "Starpaw. Are you prepared to become a warrior, and protect the warrior code and your Clan with your life?" Swiftstar asked.

"I do." Starpaw's voice shook with excitement.

"Then from this day forward, you shall be known as Starstream."

Swiftstar gave the same speech to Sandpaw, who then became Sandfang.

"Starstream! Sandfang! Starstream! Sandfang!" The cats in the clearing called. Scooterpaw's voice rang above every cat's—he felt proud of Starstream for completing her apprentice duties so well.

"Scooterpaw!" Starstream was running towards him. "I did it! I'm a warrior!"

Scooterpaw's pelt felt hot as he felt the whole Clan's gaze shift to him and Starstream.

"Scooterpaw?" A shocked voice sounded at the base of the crowd. Silverfoot emerged from the huddle of cats. Her ears were flat on her head, and her eyes were filled with anger and hurt.

"I thought…" Silverfoot meowed.

Starstream moved away from Scooterpaw's side, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Silverfoot. Are you two mates?" She asked self-consciously.

"No, we're not." Scooterpaw answered for her. He turned to face Silverfoot. "I'm sorry. But I don't think that we belong together, Silverfoot. Please forgive me." He meowed. Silverfoot's gaze clouded.

"You aren't sorry. You promised me. You told me to wait for you, Scooterpaw, and I did!" Silverfoot snapped. Scooterpaw flattened his ears.

"I said that I was sorry. Isn't that enough?" Scooterpaw snapped back. He was beginning to get angry with Silverfoot for being so ignorant!

"No, it's not enough! It's never enough!" Silverfoot lashed her tail, and stalked through the crowd of shocked cats. Starstream pressed against Scooterpaw's flank. Scooterpaw was glad to have someone to be close to. He leaned into her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Scooterpaw," Starstream whispered into Scooterpaw's ear. "Will you be my mate?"

Scooterpaw met her gaze evenly and whispered back, "Of course I will, Starstream."


	4. Chapter 4

"From this day forward, you shall be known as Scooterblaze." Swiftstar yowled.

"Scooterblaze! Leafeye! Scooterblaze! Leafeye!"

Scooterblaze lifted his head happily. He and his sister had just received their warrior names—finally. After so many moons of hard work and training, the day had come. Scooterblaze padded over to where Starstream was standing and pressed against her.

"I'm so proud of you, Scooterblaze." Starstream purred. Scooterblaze felt a plumpness in her belly.

"Starstream," Scooterblaze whispered. "Are you carrying my kits?"

"I was hoping you hadn't noticed. I wanted to tell you myself." Starstream murmured back. Her eyes sparkled with joy.

"When are they due?" He asked. Scooterblaze had to know when he would become a father.

"Two moons, at the most. I should have told you long ago." Starstream looked at her paws, filled with shame.

"Don't worry about it." Scooterblaze pressed closer to her flank. "I'm sure that our kits will be beautiful."

"What if they're born with scars like mine?" Starstream fretted. Scooterblaze ran his paw over the long scar on her back. She flinched.

"Don't touch it!" Starstream snapped. Scooterblaze kept going down the line until it stopped at the end of her tail. The scar was beginning to turn black.

"Starstream," Scooterblaze whispered. "Have you gotten this checked?"

Starstream stared forwards and shook her head. "No. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"It's infected, I'm sure."

"What's infected?" Vineheart peaked out of her den, glancing around the camp to see who had spoken.

"This scar on Starstream's flank." Scooterblaze flicked his tail at the black warriors flank. Vineheart padded over to Starstream and examined her flank. She found the end of the scar and her eyes narrowed with worry.

"This scar is definitely infected. We need to get it cleaned up before it gets any worse." Vineheart padded next to Starstream, glancing back thankfully to Scooterblaze. He began to pad away when he heard a yowl of pain from the medicine den.

"What in StarClan's name is going on in here?" Scooterblaze heard a sharp meow from inside of the den.

"I think Starstream's kits are coming a little too early." He heard Vineheart mew. Scooterblaze's heart began to pound in worry.

"Is she alright?" Scooterblaze paced outside of the den. He heard the sickening crunch of a stick. Vineheart's head peeked out of the entrance.

"You've got two toms." She purred. "They look like very strong kits, despite the young birth."

"Can I go and see them?" Scooterblaze asked.

"Of course. You'll want to name them, won't you?" Vineheart padded back into the den. Scooterblaze followed numbly behind, and the scent of warm milk filled his nose. He looked down at Starstream and the two little toms. One had midnight-black fur, like his mother, and the other had a mix of a black pelt and the multi-color pelt that Scooterblaze had.

"Scooterblaze?" Starstream mewed weakly. Scooterblaze bent down and buried his muzzle in her head fur.

"Everything is going to be alright. Now, what should we name these kits?" He meowed. Starstream looked down at her kits with sparkling eyes.

"I think this one," Starstream purred, flicking her tail to the black tom-kit, "should be Nightkit. And the other one should be Speckledkit."

Scooterblaze purred back, and bent down again to nuzzle Starstream's pelt when he felt heat pulsing from her fur.

"Vineheart? Come quickly!" He called anxiously.

"What is it?" Vineheart mewed. She wrinkled her nose as she tasted the sour scent of sickness.

"I think Starstream's sick." Scooterblaze mewed. Vineheart picked up the two tiny kits from her belly.

"What are you doing?" Starstream snapped, lashing out with her forepaws. Vineheart backed away calmly, avoiding the flailing paws of the furious queen.

"You can't feed these kits until you're better. I'll give them to Pebblebracken. She's just had a kit of her own."

Vineheart flicked her tail, and disappeared through the entrance to the nursery. After a few moments, she returned without the kits in her jaws.

"Pebblebracken was happy…" Vineheart flew to Starstream's side as she began to cough up blood.

"I haven't had to treat anything like this before!" Vineheart wailed. Scooterblaze's eyes lit up in surprise. The usually-calm medicine cat was now in a full- blown panic.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Scooterblaze whispered.

"I think you chose the wrong mate, Scooterblaze." Vineheart whispered back. "You and Silverfoot belong together."

"Why won't you answer my question?" He snapped. Vineheart sighed and looked at the ground.

"Starstream wasn't fit to have kits at this young of an age. Her scars hadn't fully healed. StarClan warned me that you would chose the wrong mate over another." Vineheart spoke with wisdom filling her voice.

"What if I don't want to be with Silverfoot? What if I find someone else?" Scooterblaze hissed. Starstream's eyes lulled back, and her flanks stopped moving.

"Starstream!" Scooterblaze wailed. He pressed his muzzle into her cold fur. Vineheart pressed to his side and lead him away from the dead she-cat.

"It's going to be alright… let's just get you to your nest." Vineheart soothed. "Silverfoot! Rosefang! Will you two come with Scooterblaze and comfort him?"

"What's going on?" Rosefang meowed, her eyes filled with worry.

"Starstream died after giving birth to my kits." Scooterblaze croaked. He stared down at the ground sadly.

"Oh, Scooterblaze." Rosefang pressed to his side. "I'll stay right here with you, if you want."

"Scooterblaze? Are you alright?" Scooterblaze heard a familiar mew that he hadn't heard since his warrior ceremony.

"Hello, Silverfoot." Scooterblaze blinked back tears. He couldn't believe that his mate was dead.

"I just heard about Starstream. How are you feeling?" Silverfoot frowned. She padded in front of Rosefang and mumbled something into her ear.

"No! Of course not!" Rosefang gasped. Scooterblaze could feel her flank getting hot.

"Obviously you do." Silverfoot snapped. Scooterblaze tilted his head in confusion.

"This isn't about me." Rosefang stamped her foot on the ground. "We need to worry about Scooterblaze."

Scooterblaze shot Rosefang a warm, thankful look. Silverfoot hissed in annoyance.

"What's the matter?" Scooterblaze asked.

"That's not important." She shook her head.

"My kits!" Scooterblaze suddenly remembered that they were in the nursery.

"Go ahead. We'll be right behind you." Rosefang mewed.

"Thank you." Scooterblaze dipped his head thankfully. He padded towards the nursery with Rosefang and Silverfoot at his sides.

"Hello, Scooterblaze!" A voice called from inside the nursery.

"Hello, Pebblebracken." Scooterblaze meowed back, and padded into the den. His eyes brightened as he seen the two tom-kits mewling at Pebblebracken's stomach.

"Your kits are absolutely gorgeous." Pebblebracken purred.

"Yes, they are." Rosefang nuzzled their tiny heads.

"Aw, this one looks just like you and Starstream combined!" Silverfoot mewed, warmth filling her voice.

"Scooterblaze, I think we should get back to your nest. You look exhausted." Rosefang whispered into his ear.

"Right…" Scooterblaze heaved up onto his paws, and padded to his nest. His eyes fluttered closed, and the world went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

"Scooterblaze?" A familiar voice sounded from the den entrance. Scooterblaze's eyes fluttered open.

"Is that Rosefang?" Scooterblaze meowed.

"No. This is Sandfang."

"Come on in, then." Scooterblaze sighed. The small, sand-colored she-cat padded into the den and sat next to his nest.

"How are you feeling?" Sandfang mewed.

"Not bad." Scooterblaze mewed back. Sandfang's eyes narrowed with worry.

"Don't hide your feelings, Scooterblaze. I just wanted to come and get you. It's your kits first day out of the nursery."

"Of course!" Scooterblaze leapt out of his nest quickly. He padded out of the entrance of the den and made his way to the nursery.

"Scooterblaze, can we come outside?" A little mewl came from inside of the nursery.

"Come on out!" Scooterblaze called. Two little bundles of fur tumbled over his paws.

"Hi, Scooterblaze!" Speckledkit squeaked. Scooterblaze bent over and nuzzled his head.

"How's my little warrior?" Scooterblaze mewed.

"Am I your little warrior, too?" Nightkit asked. Scooterblaze turned to look at the tom-kit.

"Of course. You're both my little warriors." Scooterblaze purred. He swept his tail around his two kits, pulling them close.

"Do you want a badger ride, Heartkit?" A mew sounded from inside of the nursery.

"Yes!" Heartkit raced out of the nursery, slamming into Speckledkit.

"Hey!" Speckledkit tackled Heartkit playfully. Scooterblaze noticed that all ThistleClan was watching the three young kits with warmth.

"Scooterblaze, where's Rosefang?" A voice sounded from behind him. Scooterblaze turned around and came face-to-face with Silverfoot. Scooterblaze shrugged casually.

"How should I know? I haven't talked to her since yesterday."

"Well, I need to sort patrols. I can't do that if half of the Clan is out hunting on their own, now can I?" Silverfoot snapped.

"Look, I'm not the Clan deputy, am I? How am I supposed to know where everycat is at every second of the day?" Scooterblaze snarled.

"He's right, Silverfoot." A raspy voice croaked. Swiftstar was padding towards them, wobbling with every step.

"Swiftstar! You should be resting!" Silverfoot gasped.

Scooterblaze noticed that the Clan leader looked exhausted. His flanks were heaving, and his ribs were showing. Swiftstar had obviously not been eating properly for days.

"My time has come. Silverfoot, lead my Clan well." Swiftstar gasped.

"No! Don't leave me!" Silverfoot cried. Swiftstar collapsed to the ground, and his eyes showed white. He let out one last breath, and his flanks stopped moving. Silverfoot let out a wail.

"No… Swiftstar, no…" Silverfoot howled.

"We need to go get your nine lives, Silverfoot. Let's go now while the Clan grieves." Vineheart meowed softly. They left the clearing, pelts brushing.

"Why is Swiftstar sleeping?" Nightkit asked, tilting his head. Scooterblaze put his muzzle into Nightkit's soft fur.

"She's gone to join StarClan, Nightkit."

"She's dead?" Nightkit wailed. He buried his head into Scooterblaze's pelt. Scooterblaze curled around his tiny kit, and later, Speckledkit joined them. Scooterblaze slowly drifted into sleep, snoring softly, with his kits at his flanks.


	6. Chapter 6

"Cats of ThistleClan, join beneath the CrownRock!"

Scooterblaze blinked his eyes open. His kits had gone to the nursery. Stretching, he leaped from his place at the edge of the clearing to see Silverfoot on the rock.

"I have received my nine lives from StarClan and should now be called Silverstar. The time has come to pick a deputy, and I have thought long and hard about this decision." Silverstar dipped her head as cats emerged from their dens.

"Scooterblaze, will you be my deputy?"

Scooterblaze's eyes widened in shock. "But I haven't had an apprentice yet!"

"That doesn't matter to me." Silverstar mewed.

"Then I accept." Scooterblaze meowed.

"Scooterblaze! Silverstar! Scooterblaze! Silverstar!" ThistleClan cheered. Rosefang padded towards Scooterblaze quickly.

"Congratulations, Scooterblaze!" Rosefang purred. "I knew you'd be deputy one day!"

"You remind me so much of Starstream." Scooterblaze sighed. Rosefang's eyes widened.

"I'm nothing like Starstream!" Rosefang spat. Scooterblaze suddenly remembered that the two she-cats had always fought non-stop at times they thought he wasn't around.

"I've got one more announcement. Heartkit, step forward." Silverstar called. Scooterblaze leaned forward as he listened to the apprentice ceremony.

"Scooterblaze will be your mentor."

"Me? Why me?" Scooterblaze asked.

"You need to have an apprentice to be deputy, remember?" Silverstar rolled her eyes. Scooterblaze glared at his leader. He noticed that she didn't have the usual twinkle in her eyes like most leaders.

"Silverstar," Scooterblaze snarled. "StarClan refused to give you nine lives, didn't they?"

Silverstar's breathing seemed to stop. "How did you know?" Silverstar's mew was barely a whisper.

"You don't have the twinkle in your eye. You look like an old elder." Scooterblaze noted.

"Then that means that you're the leader, Scooterblaze!" Rosefang gasped.

"That's not possible."

"But your scars are gone."

Scooterblaze hadn't realized his newfound strength. He'd thought it was from a good night's rest.

"All hail Scooterstar!" Rosefang howled. Scooterstar bowed his head in shock. This wasn't how a leader was supposed to receive lives. No ceremony, no cats to see or remember. Silverfoot bowed her head in sorrow.

"I suppose I should select a deputy, then." Scooterstar mumbled. "Sandfang, will you be my deputy?"

"Of course, Scooterstar." Sandfang's eyes shone with pride.

 **I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! More are coming soon, I promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

Scooterstar's eyes squinted as the morning light shone through into the entrance of the stone den. He arched his back and yawned.

"Scooterstar?" A shrill mew sounded from the entrance.

"Who's there?" Scooterstar shook out his pelt.

"It's Nightkit."

"Come on in." Scooterstar purred. The small black kit padded into the den and put his paws on Scooterstar's nest.

"I wanted to ask you something." Nightkit looked at his paws.

"What is it?" Scooterstar tilted his head in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Nightkit shook his head. "But I wanted to know if I could be Vineheart's apprentice."

Scooterstar's eyes widened. He hadn't expected the young tom to want to learn about herbs.

"Of course. But you'll have to ask Vineheart first." Scooterstar placed his muzzle in his kits head fur.

"Okay!" Nightkit squeaked. He began to turn around when he tripped over his tail.

"Oof!" Nightkit scrambled to his paws and glanced at Scooterstar, embarrassed.

"Go on." Scooterstar urged. He leapt out of his nest and walked to the edge of the CrownRock.

"Cats of ThistleClan, please gather under the CrownRock for a Clan meeting!" Scooterstar yowled. Tired cats scrambled from their dens to hear what their leader had to say. He looked around for Nightkit, who was sitting proudly next to Vineheart.

 _She must have said yes_ , Scooterstar thought. Vineheart nodded happily, as though she knew what Scooterstar was thinking.

"Scooterstar? What is this all about?" Sandfang padded out of her den, tilting her head with confusion.

"Cats of ThistleClan," Scooterstar began. "Today, we are gaining two new apprentices. Nightkit, Speckledkit, step forward."

Speckledkit's eyes widened, and Nightkit padded casually forwards. He held his head high as he sat down at the base of the CrownRock.

"Speckled _paw_ ," Scooterstar purred with amusement as the new apprentice tripped over his paws. "Your mentor will be Rosefang."

"Me? But I haven't even been a warrior for a full six moons!" Rosefang gasped, padding forwards.

"I believe that you have enough skill to train this apprentice. Nightkit, step forward." Scooterstar meowed. His black-pelted kit walked forwards until he was a tail length away from the rock.

"Cats of ThistleClan, Nightkit has decided that he would like to train as a medicine cat. Vineheart will be Nightpaw's mentor."

"Yay, Nightpaw!" The Clan cheered.

"Nightpaw! Speckledpaw!" Scooterstar cheered over them, angry that they had only been howling for Nightpaw.

"Scooterstar?" Rosefang called after everyone had left the clearing. Scooterstar leapt down from the CrownRock to face Rosefang. Her eyes glittered with happiness.

"I wanted to thank you for choosing me for Speckledpaw's mentor. It's such an honor." Rosefang pressed her nose to his. Scooterstar licked her shoulder in return.

"I thought it was time that you had an apprentice of your own." Scooterstar purred. "Have you seen Sandfang?"

"I think she's in her den." Rosefang's eyes flashed.

"I just wanted to ask her if she'd sort patrols." Scooterstar tilted his head in confusion. Rosefang's pelt bristled with embarrassment.

"I… Never mind." Rosefang muttered. She turned around and headed for the fresh-kill pile.

"Sandfang! I need you to sort patrols!" Scooterstar called. The sand-colored she-cat padded from her den and leaped to the ground.

"Brownrock! Will you lead a hunting patrol?" Sandfang called. The senior warrior padded from the warriors' den and sat in front of Sandfang.

"Sure." Brownrock mewed.

"Rosefang, Owlheart and Streamstrike will go with you."

Scooterstar watched as the patrol left camp, tails high. Sandfang padded up to Scooterstar's side.

"We need to decide who's going to the Gathering tonight." Sandfang whispered. Scooterstar sighed in exasperation, but leaped onto the CrownRock.

"I have chosen the cats I would like to accompany me to the Gathering tonight—Rosefang, Heartwing, Shadowfang, Willowbark, Heartpaw, Nightpaw, and Speckledpaw. Vineheart, you'll be at the front with Sandfang." Scooterstar yowled. Nightpaw padded to Scooterstar and whispered,

"We've got to leave this territory. Just for a few moons."

"What? Why?" Scooterstar gaped at his son in shock.

"We must visit an old friend's home. Lucky's home." Nightpaw purred at the look on Scooterstar's face.

"How do you know about Lucky?" Scooterstar asked.

"A vision from StarClan. But we must leave before sundown. There will be no Gathering for us tonight." Nightpaw bowed his head to his father. "Please, trust me. If we do not go, we may lose many Clan members."

"Alright. We will leave in the morning."

 ** _AHHHH A LONGER CHAPTER! Huge shoutout to Azureflower, for being here for me throughout all of my stories!_**


	8. Chapter 8

"Cats of ThistleClan, we must leave!" Scooterstar yowled. Nightpaw was sitting at his side, along with Rosefang.

"Where are we going?" Willowbark peeked out of the warriors' den.

"To visit Lucky and his friends. Nightpaw had a vision from StarClan that claims we must go." Scooterstar mewed.

At the mention of Lucky, cats streamed out of their dens and sat in front of the CrownRock.

"I wonder how Shadow is doing?"

"I wonder if BunBun has had kittens yet, or if her Twolegs have taken her to the Cutter."

"I wonder…"

"Silence!" Scooterstar yowled. He didn't have time for questions.

"Please, listen to Scooterstar. We must have faith in our leader." Rosefang stood from her spot next to Scooterstar.

"We must leave, now." Nightpaw stood as well, padding towards the entrance of the camp. Scooterstar followed with Rosefang at his side. He picked up his pace, and found himself running through the forest and into an open field. His Clanmates raced, panting, behind him.

"Slow down, Scooterstar! You're leaving our Clanmates in the dust!" Sandfang panted, skidding to a halt next to him. Rosefang padded up to his other side. The two she-cats glared at each other, and Scooterstar flinched with unease.

"Look, there's Lucky's home! I forgot it was so close to the forest." Sandfang breathed. Scooterstar's pelt prickled with excitement; he had yet to tell his Clan that Lucky was one of his closest friends.

"Let me find Lucky. We must be sure that his Twolegs aren't outside again." Scooterstar meowed to his Clan.

"You know Lucky?" Leafeye padded up behind Scooterstar.

"Leafeye, we've known Lucky since we were kits." Scooterstar growled, seeing the teasing glint in her eyes.

"Scooter?" A light-yellow tom padded around the corner of the Twoleg den.

"Lucky!" Scooterstar raced to meet the tom.

"How've you been? And I see you've moved in with ThistleClan." Lucky purred.

"Actually, I'm their leader." Scooterstar stuck out his chin proudly. Lucky's eyes widened with surprise.

"So you're Scooterstar now? Congratulations!" Lucky purred. His eyes darkened suddenly. "Do you have a medicine cat with you?"

"Of course I do. Vineheart! Nightpaw!" Scooterstar called.

The two medicine cats padded forward to greet Lucky. Vineheart touched noses briefly with Lucky, and she looked around.

"Where's Shadow? And Rastas?" Vineheart meowed. Lucky looked at his paws.

"Rastas drowned in the pond." He whispered. Scooterstar trembled with sadness, and his paws crumbled beneath him. Lucky padded to his side, helping him up.

"Don't worry. Despite being blind, he was always very positive." Lucky mewed. "Vineheart, Shadow is with her newborns." There was a happy glint in his eye. Scooterstar padded next to Lucky as he lead the Clan through the open den.

"Stop looking so shaken, Scooterstar. Everyone has been here before." Lucky purred. "And speaking of the devil…"

A slender gray she-cat padded into the gloomy open den. Her eyes widened with surprise, and she arched her back.

"Lucky! Who are these cats?" She snapped.

"Calm down, Shadow. This is ThistleClan, remember?" Lucky soothed. Shadow's pelt smoothed, and her eyes softened.

"Where is Vineheart?" Shadow mewed. Vineheart stepped forward to greet Shadow.

"How are you, dear?" Vineheart purred.

"I'm doing great. How is Swiftstar?" Shadow purred back. A hushed silence swept across the Clan. Scooterstar dropped his head sadly, and met Shadow's gaze.

"Swiftstar is dead. I am ThistleClan's leader." Scooterstar meowed. Shadow looked at him, and her eyes darkened.

"Well, Scooter, it's nice to see you again." She whispered. Scooterstar touched noses with his old friend.

"Scooterstar, actually." Scooterstar purred. Shadow's eyes lightened with surprise.

"Really? Congratulations!" Shadow purred. Her eyes widened as she seen Rosefang.

"Oh, how you've grown, Rosepaw!" Shadow gasped. Rosefang narrowed her eyes.

"I'm Rosefang now. How do you know Scooterstar?" She meowed, distrust filling her mew. Shadow narrowed her eyes back at her.

"I grew up with Scooterstar. Look at him. Don't you recognize this plump kittypet?" Shadow frowned. Rosefang began to inspect Scooterstar, and her eyes lit up with recognition.

"You're the one that tried to catch the eagle the last time we were here!" Rosefang purred with amusement.

Scooterstar felt his pelt getting hot with embarrassment.

"Yes, that… yes, that was me." Scooterstar mumbled.

Shadow padded to his side and touched her muzzle to his cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed, Scooterstar. It happens to everyone." Shadow murmured. "Trust me, been there, done that."

Lucky walked to Scooterstar's other side and nudged him away from Shadow.

"Come on. I think you'll want to meet some apprentices that we found." Lucky narrowed his eyes with unease.

"Apprentices?" Scooterstar tilted his head.

"That's what Shadow and I call them. They're six moons old, enough to be an apprentice." Lucky started padding onto a gray deck with a silver-Twoleg top.

"Ivy! Maple! Fleece! Come here, please!" Lucky yowled.

At the sound of his voice, three young cats walked out from underneath the deck.

"Lucky? Who are these cats?" A small, brown she-cat asked, tilting her head.

"This is Scooterstar, leader of ThistleClan. You will treat him with respect if you wish to join him." Lucky advised. "Scooterstar, this is Ivy, Maple and Fleece." He pointed his tail at each cat, naming them off.

"Hello. If you wish to be in my Clan you must have proper names." Scooterstar licked each of the young cats' heads.

"Of course, Scooterstar." Ivy meowed, her eyes shining.

"If you wish, Scooterstar, we could give them an apprentice ceremony." Sandfang whispered into his ear.

"Of course!" He meowed. "Ivy, Maple and Fleece, please step forward so you can receive your mentors and apprentice names."

The three small cats padded forward until they were a tail length away from Scooterstar. He motioned his tail to his four elders, Heartstorm, Riverblaze, Thornleaf and Lightningstreak.

"These elders will be choosing your mentors, for they have more experience than I do. Ivy, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw." Scooterstar repeated this process to Maplepaw and Fleecepaw.

After a few minutes of hushed whispering, the beautiful elder Heartstorm padded forward and sat down in front of the three new apprentices.

"Ivypaw, your mentor will be Rosefang." Heartstorm nodded to the warrior lying next to Scooterstar. Rosefang pricked her ears in surprise.

"Me? I don't have _any_ experience with apprentices." The senior warrior purred with amusement. She padded forward and touched noses with Ivypaw. The small cat stared up in surprise, as though she didn't believe that she had a mentor.

"Maplepaw, your mentor will be Willowbark." Riverblaze nodded to the moss-colored warrior. Willowbark stood from her place and padded forward to touch noses with Maplepaw.

"I'll train as hard as I can." Maplepaw whispered, her eyes glittering. Willowbark snorted.

"I don't have any doubt that you wouldn't."

"And Fleecepaw, your mentor will be Shadowfang." Thornleaf purred as the pitch-black tom stood from his place and sat next to his new apprentice.

"Don't be afraid, little one. I'll train you to be the best warrior in this Clan." Shadowfang touched his nose to Fleecepaw's head.

Fleecepaw began to yawn. "Do we get to go inside of the pelt-den to sleep?" He looked pleadingly at Lucky.

Lucky shook his head. "Warriors do not sleep indoors. They sleep out in the wild like we do."

Ivypaw purred with amusement. "He just wants to enjoy the last of the Twolegs company." She nudged her brother teasingly.

"Oh, leave him alone, Ivypaw." Maplepaw shoved her sister aside. "Don't listen to her, Fleecepaw."

Ivypaw tackled her sister playfully and the two started to play fight.

"Alright, alright, stop. We'll leave in the morning." Scooterstar separated the two apprentices and padded back to where his warriors had made camp. He settled down next to Rosefang, who looked up in surprise as he lie down next to her.

"What are you doing?" Rosefang murmured, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

"Settling down next to my mate to sleep, of course." Scooterstar nuzzled her head gently. Rosefang purred and touched her nose to his. She curled around and buried her head into his neck fur. Scooterstar looked up around his new mates head and seen the teasing gaze of his Clanmates.

"Go to sleep, everyone, and we'll talk about this in the morning." He heard Sandfang hiss softly at everyone. Scooterstar was grateful for her willingness to help him out. She'd be a great leader when it came to be her turn. But she had a long time to wait. Scooterstar hadn't lost one of his lives. Not yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Scooterstar yawned, pelt ruffled from sleep. He heard the snores of his Clanmates and purred softly. He reached over to pull Rosefang to him when he felt the rush of cold air to his fur.

"Rosefang went out with Ivypaw." Sandfang called over to him. Scooterstar tilted his head in surprise. Sandfang rolled her eyes. "Rosefang had a sudden interest in Lucky's territory."

"That doesn't seem like Rosefang at _all_." Scooterstar joked. Rosefang always had an interest when it came to new, different areas that she hadn't explored before.

"What doesn't seem like me?" Scooterstar jumped at the sound of Rosefang's voice and turned to greet her. Her eyes twinkled.

"I was just telling Sandfang that you don't enjoy seeing new territory." Scooterstar teased. Rosefang's fur seemed to flatten. Her apprentice, Ivypaw, slid out from underneath a bush and stretched.

"I'm tired from all that running." Ivypaw complained. Rosefang shot her a warning look.

"Don't complain about the exercise. You'll be doing plenty of it when we get back home." Rosefang scolded. Ivypaw looked at her paws with guilt. Scooterstar padded to her side and slid his tail down her back.

"Every apprentice gets tired sometimes. Don't you remember being an apprentice, Rosefang?" Scooterstar glanced at Rosefang. She dipped her head in guilt.

"I suppose I was a bit rough. I apologize, Ivypaw. It's only your first day as an apprentice, after all." Rosefang touched noses with her apprentice.

Scooterstar purred. The elders had made a wise choice putting the two together. He jumped when he felt a nudge from his left flank. He turned and came eye-to-eye with Sandfang.

"We need to leave soon, Scooterstar. Shall I wake everyone up?" Sandfang asked.

Scooterstar nodded. His paws seemed to tug in the direction of home as soon as he stood up.

"Cats of ThistleClan!" Sandfang yowled. Tired, heavy heads rose to see what the Clan deputy had to say.

"Please wake up! We must leave to go home! We have Clanmates that must be wondering when we'll be home."

Scooterstar watched as his Clanmates rose from their comfortable nests and joined Scooterstar at the base of the newfound territory.

"Wait!" A screech sounded from behind Scooterstar as he was beginning to pad towards home. "Take me with you!"

Scooterstar turned to see Shadow and Lucky racing towards them.

"We want to come live with ThistleClan, if you'll take us." Shadow mumbled around her kits' fur. Lucky nodded, shaking the second kit he had on his back. "We want to live a safer, more bold life." Scooterstar looked at his Clanmates and wasn't surprised to see a bunch of nodding heads.

"We need more warriors. But I'm afraid you won't get to have a mentor." Scooterstar purred. Shadow shook her head with mock surprise.

"I wasn't expecting one."


	10. Chapter 10

"Look! There's the forest!"

Scooterstar purred as he heard Shadow's kits mewling in surprise.

"It's huge!" Shykit meowed. Her sister, Mistkit, squealed when Scooterstar crouched down in front of her.

"Do you kits want a badger ride?" Scooterstar asked. The two kits quickly scrambled onto his back and dug their tiny claws into his pelt. He flinched; the kits' claws were prickly and sharp.

"Be careful!" Shadow snapped, her fur bristling. Lucky laid his tail on her back and purred with amusement.

"Scooterstar won't hurt your kits." Lucky mewed. "He's our friend, remember?"

Shadow softened. "Alright, alright."

Scooterstar slammed his paws down on the ground as hard as he could, hearing the joyful squeals from the small kits.

"Is that the camp?" Shykit gasped. Scooterstar looked up from his paws, which he was focused on, and seen the entrance of the camp just a few tail-lengths away.

"Yes, it is, Shykit. Let's go meet your Clanmates." Scooterstar purred. He picked up his pace and padded into the camp clearing. Joy-filled purrs filled the throats of the cats surrounding the clearing as Scooterstar sat down and let the kits slide off his back. Just as he started to pad away, Scooterstar heard a rustle in the entrance to the camp.

 _Odd_ , Scooterstar thought. _I figured that everyone had entered at once._

He turned around to face the cat that had walked in and froze in utter shock.

His long-lost sister had returned.


	11. Chapter 11

"Azureflower?!" Scooterstar lunged forwards as fast as a fox, pinning his sister to the ground. Leaf-eye, Burrvine and Streamstrike not far behind. Azureflower flinched in shock.

"Get off me, you huge furrball. I need to breath!" Azureflower shoved Scooterstar off her, and heaved herself up. "How are you, Scooter?"

"What do you mean, how am I? I'm ThistleClan's leader, for StarClan's sake!" Scooterstar purred. Azureflower tilted her head in mock surprise.

"Really? You? Leader?" Azureflower bowed down with her front paws. "All hail Scooterstar!"

Scooterstar cuffed her ear with his front paws. "Hush. We don't bow here."

Azureflower stood and looked around her old Clanmates. "How are all of you?"

All at once, screeches and shocked meows exploded from around the clearing;

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!"

"I thought you died!"

"What have you been doing?"

"Enough!" Scooterstar bellowed. "Let's all be happy that Azureflower is home safely."

Azureflower pressed against his pelt. Scooterstar sensed fear and turned his head towards hers. "Is something wrong?"

"My mate. Is he here?" Azureflower whispered.

"Who is your mate?" Scooterstar whispered back. Azureflower looked down at her paws.

"His name is Brownrock. But I see he has found a new mate."


	12. Chapter 12

"Scooterstar!"

Scooterstar opened his eyes, fur bristling. "Who's there?"

"It's me, Speckledpaw."

"Come on in, then." Scooterstar forced his fur to lie flat. "I just have to peel myself off the roof of the den first."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Speckledpaw walked into his father's den and sat down in front of his nest. "I wanted to ask you about my warrior ceremony?"

Scooterstar's fur spiked up once more. "I completely forgot that was today! Will you get your mentors? Rosefang and Starpelt."

He jumped out of his nest and leaped onto the ledge just above his den. "Cats of ThistleClan, join beneath the Clan Rock for a meeting!"

Cats began to stream out of their dens to hear what the Clan leader had to say. Lucky, Shadow, Heartpaw and Speckledpaw were sitting near the base of the rock.

"Today, we are gaining four new warriors." Scooterstar yowled. Praise and happiness lit up the sleepy eyes of his Clanmates. "Lucky and Shadow, please step forward."

Scooterstar watched as Lucky and Shadow padded closer to the rock.

"Lucky, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend it with your life?" Scooterstar asked.

"I do." Lucky dipped his head.

"Then from this day forward, you shall be known as Luckyfoot."

Scooterstar repeated this ceremony for Shadowclover, Speckledeye and Heartburrow.

"Luckyfoot! Shadowclover! Speckledeye! Heartburrow!" ThistleClan cheered. Scooterstar felt a rush of pride for his Clan. Especially his kits, Speckledeye and Blackpool.

"ThistleClan!" Scooterstar silenced his excited Clanmates. "I have yet another announcement! We are gaining two new apprentices today! Shykit and Mistkit, please step forward!"

The two excited kits stumbled forward without thinking, pelts spiked up in surprise.

"We're going to be apprentices!" Mistkit squealed. Scooterstar purred in amusement.

"Mistpaw and Shypaw. Your mentors will be Silverfoot and Leaf-eye."

The surprise-stricken she-cats padded forward to greet their new apprentices.

"N-nice to meet you, Mistpaw." Silverfoot stammered. Mistpaw's eyes glinted with amusement.

"First time taking on an apprentice, huh?" Mistpaw mewed. Silverfoot narrowed her eyes.

"Of course not. I just haven't had an apprentice since The Mistake."

Silverfoot shot Scooterstar a longing glance of sorrow. But Scooterstar knew that she was only missing their close friendship. Silverfoot had a mate now, and so did he.

"Yes, The Mistake was a very unforgiving time for you, Silverfoot, but I believe that the time of sorrow and regret is past. All cats make mistakes, even big ones, but we must push them to the back of our heads and completely forget what happened, so we can focus on what is truly important." Scooterstar lectured. Glimmering eyes surrounded the clearing. Scooterstar lifted his head with pride.

 _That got their attention_ , Scooterstar thought with triumph. He looked up towards Silverpelt with shimmering eyes. _Thank you for such an amazing Clan_.


	13. Chapter 13

"Shadowclover, Luckyfoot and Heartburrow, will you go on a hunting patrol with Leaf-eye and Shypaw?" Sandfang called.

"Of course, Sandfang, we'd be happy to." Luckyfoot nodded his head. Leaf-eye walked out of the camp entrance with her tail sticking straight out.

Scooterstar noticed that her belly seemed to be getting bigger and bigger each passing day. "Hey, Streamstrike?" He called to his mother, who had recently retired to the elders' den after the death of his father, who had died of a horrible bout of Blackcough.

"Yes, O Mighty One?" Streamstrike called with a large amount of sarcasm.

"I wanted to ask you something about Leaf-eye?"

"Ah, yes, her kits, I'm guessing?" Streamstrike whispered loudly.

"Yeah. Who's her mate?"

"No one knows. You'll have to ask her."

"Fine." Scooterstar rolled his eyes. He lie down and patiently waited for the patrol to return. Leaf-eye was the first one through the tunnel, panting. She noticed Scooterstar staring at her and began padding towards him. She settled down beside him.

"I suppose you want to know the father of my kits?" Leaf-eye asked. A twinkle shined brightly in her eyes.

"Yes, yes of course!" Scooterstar pleaded. He nudged her playfully. Leaf-eye nudged him back.

"Fine. But you're the only one who can know, okay?"

"Alright. Now, spill."

"The father of my kits is…" Leaf-eye paused with caution. "Is…"

"Is who?"

"Luckyfoot."


	14. Chapter 14

Scooterstar had never been more confused in his life. Luckyfoot? One of the newest warriors, a close family friend, and Leaf-eye's _mate_? All these thoughts jumbled up Scooterstar's brain.

"Scooterstar?" Rosefang mewed, poking him with her tail. "Are you alright?"

"Oh. Yes, yes of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Scooterstar tilted his head.

"You're digging your claws into the nest like you want to rip it apart."

Scooterstar looked down at his paws. They were kneading the moss angrily. Scooterstar forced himself to stop. "I'm sorry, Rosefang, I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Oh? Like the fact that you have to choose cats to go to the Gathering?"

Scooterstar flicked himself in the face with his tail multiple times before standing. "Right, right. Of course."

He leaped out of his nest and padded casually to the base of the Crown Rock. "All cats of ThistleClan! Gather beneath the CrownRock for a Clan meeting!"

Cats poured into the clearing from their dens and sat underneath the rock without question. Scooterstar scanned the clearing.

"Coming with me to the Gathering tonight will be Sandfang, Rosefang, Leaf-eye and Shypaw, Silverfoot and Mistpaw, Shadowclover, Luckyfoot, Streamstrike and Azureflower. We will leave at sun-down."

The cats that had been chosen to accompany him to the Gathering padded into their dens to get some rest. Sandfang sat down next to him. "Shall I send out another hunting patrol?"

"The fresh-kill pile does look pretty low. Go ahead, send out another."

"Heartburrow, you lead a hunting patrol with Brownrock and Speckledwillow?"

"Yes, of course, Sandfang." Heartburrow bowed her head. Scooterstar's eyes glinted with amusement as his son tripped over his tail.

"He's always had a habit of tripping, hasn't he?" Sandfang murmured.

"Yes. His tail is surprisingly long."

"Scooterstar. It's sundown."

"Right." Scooterstar sighed. _Why is my mind so jumbled?_ "It is time for the Gathering!"


	15. Chapter 15

Scooterstar took his place upon the Shimmering Moon Rock with the other leaders; Cedarstar of RainClan, Finchstar of VineClan and Changstar of ChinaClan.

Scooterstar was still majorly confused about where ChinaClan had come from, and the names the warriors had? Kungpaw? Fuchang?

He shook his head violently. _Focus on what's important._

"Greetings! It has been many moons since our last Gathering, as the moon has been covered with clouds for months. StarClan has been unhappy. Would anyone like to go first?" Changstar's voice echoed around the clearing.

Scooterstar stepped forward. "Greetings. I am Scooterstar, leader of ThistleClan. Prey has been running well. Our warriors and apprentices have been working and training hard," Scooterstar paused to glare around the clearing at VineClan. "as we have noticed trouble on a certain Clan's border. Thank you."

Similar reports continued throughout the night, and cats split up to chat with friends from other Clans. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Cedarstar staring at him. He turned his head slightly in her direction, only to have her quickly turn away. _What is up with her?_

"ThistleClan! Gather up, we are leaving!"

As Scooterstar began to leave, he couldn't help but turn around once more.

Just as he had expected, there was Cedarstar.

Staring at him.

With an odd look in her eyes.

Something like…

Longing.


	16. Chapter 16

A screech awoke Scooterstar.

He immediately jumped to his paws and ran out of his den.

Obviously forgetting he was on a cliff, he plummeted down.

Somehow, landing on his feet, unharmed, he padded towards the screech.

"Leaf-eye, are you alright?"

"Get Vineheart! My kits!"

Shock rooted Scooterstar to the ground. Leaf-eye lashed out.

"Don't just stand there, you absolute idiot! Go and get her!"

Scooterstar shook his head quickly, and turned around only to run straight into Vineheart.

"Watch out!" Scooterstar yelled. Vineheart glared at him.

"Thank you so much for warning me." Vineheart snapped.

Why is everyone so snappy today? Scooterstar wondered.

For the first time, he sensed fear. Scooterstar was shoved aside by Leaf-eye's mate, Luckyfoot.

"Is she okay? Is she in pain? Are the kits born? What do they look like? Are they…"

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR TINY MOUTH NOW?! I AM TRYING TO GIVE BIRTH TO YOUR KITS AND TRYING TO FOCUS AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS MOVING YOUR MOUTH, MAKING YOUR THROAT VIBRATE AND HAVING NOISE COME OUT. NOW SHUT UP AND GET ME A STICK, FOR STARCLAN'S SAKE!" Leaf-eye screeched.

Scooterstar jumped clear into the sky. Did I grow wings? He wondered. No. No he hadn't. He was being carried off by an eagle.

He clawed the eagles throat once, then twice. Finally, he gave up, lying limp in the eagle's claws. For some reason, the eagle dropped him.

And somehow, he landed on his feet.


	17. Chapter 17

**Shoutout to Feathershade for the OC idea they submitted! Thank youuuuuu~!**

"Youch." Scooterstar moaned. He felt his eyes droop, and darkness swirled around him.

 _Scooterstar…_

He heard his name being whispered in the distance.

Scooterstar's fur bristled. "Who's there? What's going on?"

"I am Pan Mao, an ancient warrior from ChinaClan."

 _Am I losing a life?_ Scooterstar shook. _Yes, yes I am…_

"Scooterstar. I need you to remember this. One who's pelt glimmers in the night will betray you. Green eyes and sharp claws will kill one close to you. Death and betrayal will start a war."

He watched as Pan Mao started to fade. Scooterstar leaped at him.

"Don't leave! Tell me what it means!" He yowled.

"I must leave. StarClan will be angry with me for giving you the knowledge of that prophecy." He winked. "For an ancient cat, I'm quite a troublemaker."

Scooterstar felt a twinge of sympathy towards the cat. _He was just trying to help me_.

Scooterstar opened his eyes. He jumped when he noticed that Snarkkit, Ashkit and Widowkit were standing over him.

"He's awake! Leaf-eye, he's awake! Azureflower! He's awake! Streamstr- "

"We get it, he's awake!" Leaf-eye meowed sternly. Then she added, with less force, "Thank you for alerting us, my little warriors."

Luckyfoot swept his tail to swoop up his kits and left the den.

"Oh, I was worried sick! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Rosefang worried over him. She licked his head fiercely.

"I'm alright. I lost a life."

"What?!" Sandfang looked up from her place. "How?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just fell from the sky, probably broke a rib, about the height of StarClan, and…"

"Shut up!" Streamstrike snapped. "There's no need to get snippy."

"Is that any way to talk to your leader?" Scooterstar snapped back.

Vineheart shoved her way into the crowded den. "Move! Move! Scooterstar, I've gotten a prophecy."

The two recited together, word for word-

"One who's pelt glimmers in the night will betray you. Green eyes and sharp claws will kill one close to you. Death and betrayal will start a war."

Both stared at each other with wide and shocked eyes.

"Pan Mao must have visited you, too." Scooterstar whispered.

"Green eyes and sharp claws… Sharpclaw of RainClan. That's their deputy and…"

"What? Why did you pause?" Scooterstar demanded.

"Sharpclaw is my son." Vineheart whispered. "My son with Thistleheart, RainClan's Medicine cat."

"Why in StarClan's name would you do that?"

"I fell in LOVE."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, when I feel a sharp tingly feeling in my chest, and warmth spread from my head to my tail, obviously I just ignored those feelings and had a kit with DIRT. WHY DO YOU THINK I FELL IN LOVE?!" Vineheart yowled.

Scooterstar started dying with laughter.

Vineheart lashed out at him. "Shut up!"

"But it's so funnnnnnyyyyyy."

"When did this Clan turn into a Comedic Clan?" Vineheart rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, you tell me." Scooterstar heaved, catching his breath.

Vineheart stared at her paws in dismay. "Sharpclaw's the only cat that makes sense in the prophecy. He's secretly killed so many… and… and…"

"And what, Vineheart?" Scooterstar narrowed his eyes.

Vineheart took a deep breath before responding.

"And I helped him."


	18. Chapter 18

Scooterstar watched as Vineheart gathered her herbs.

"I don't understand, Scooterstar." Nightshade stood wide-eyed at the entrance of the den. "Where is she going?"

"Nightshade, I may be your father, but that doesn't give me the right to tell you every cats' business. Are we clear?" Scooterstar attempted to scold.

Nightshade glared at him. "Yes, you're my father. But I'm also your medicine cat. I deserve the right to know where my mentor is going."

Scooterstar sighed. Nightshade was correct.

"Vineheart has helped her son commit murders. Such as Cedarstar's kits."

"That was you?" Nightshade recoiled from Vineheart. "You've always seemed so kind."

"Honestly, Nightshade, I'm not as nice as I seem." Vineheart glared at her former apprentice.

"I kill cats. Innocent cats. Why do you think our poor old leader DIED all so suddenly?" She tilted her head sweetly. "Nightshade, you were next on my list. Being so trusting in everyone… oh darling. That kind of attitude deserves death. Oh, absolutely."

Scooterstar hissed and lashed at Vineheart. He pinned her to the ground and brought his face insanely close to hers and growled.

"You are to LEAVE the Clan territories and NEVER return. Because, swear to StarClan that you return, I will have this Clan tear you to SHREDS. No explanation will be required of your presence. If someone dares question my authority to this decision they'll be taking their moss nest with them. You'd have COMPANY."

Vineheart looked taken aback. "Well then. I'll be going."

Nightshade barreled into Scooterstar's side and sobbed.

"You are the MOST awesome father in the HISTORY of father's and I love you SO SO SO much you have NO idea please love me forever 3." Nightshade wailed.

Scooterstar's eyes widened and he yelled, "ROSEFANG. HELP. CHILD. IS. BEING. CREEPY. HELPPPP."


End file.
